


Ten New Year Re-soul-utions, as Compiled and Edited by Sam Winchester

by Callisto



Series: Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>1. To fucking cry less. Jesus.<br/>[Subject’s response: Aw, I don’t mind, dude. Honest. Shoot me now, but I kinda missed all that emo coming out of you. Though, not on your sleeves, okay? That shit is just plain unsanitary.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten New Year Re-soul-utions, as Compiled and Edited by Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Souled Sam's turn to have a bash at these.. spoilers up to 6.11
> 
> Credit and thanks to Arrow, who let me play with her original formula.

1\. To fucking cry less. Jesus.  
[Subject’s response: Aw, I don’t mind, dude. Honest. Shoot me now, but I kinda missed all that emo coming out of you. Though, not on your sleeves, okay? That shit is just plain unsanitary.]

2\. To enjoy being irritated when Dean is a dick.  
[Subject’s response: Hey! Get your own damn Kleenex, then.]

3\. To never sit for hours watching Dean sleep ever again.  
[Subject’s response: Absolutely. And not creepy at all, by the way.]

4\. To apologize to Bobby. A lot.  
[Subject’s response: Yeah.]

5\. To ask Dean about all these phone numbers in my duffel. 'Mandy DD’?  
[Subject’s response: Hey, don’t look at me. You had sex with a hippy while I was lost in a cornfield.]  
[Editor’s note: Lost? But I thought you were servicing--]  
[Subject’s response: Sam!]

6\. To embarrass the hell out of Dean at least once a day.  
[Subject’s response: Dude, you do. No need to make a special promise.]

7\. No, I mean by...um...  
[Subject’s response: Sammy. God, I get it. I do. But can we just hug in the motels? Not like yesterday in the diner?]  
[Editor’s note: Yeah. Sorry about that. I just...]  
[Subject’s response: I know. But salt in your coffee and kicks under the table were supposed to make you laugh, man.]

8\. To sleep. A lot. On decent sheets and an awesome pillow.  
[Subject’s response: Beats drooling on me while I’m driving ]

9\. To buy Dean plaid pants and take him to a golf course.  
[Subject’s response: Fuck you, I was good. Who knew all those years of swinging iron would get me birdies and shit?]

10\. To maybe not make fun of Dean so much.  
[Subject’s response: Nah. More, Sam. You gotta do it more.]  
[Editor’s note: Really?]  
[Subject’s response: Yeah. Because then it feels...you know.]  
[Editor’s note: Oh.]  
[Subject’s response: Besides, you drove a fucking Dodge Charger for a year. Nothing’s topping that, bitch—ow!]  
[Editor’s note: Jerk... What?]  
[Subject’s response: Nothin’. Just...say that again.]  
[Editor’s note: Jerk, dude. Biggest one ever. Always.]  
[Subject’s response: Man, that’s better. Happy new year to you, too, Sammy.]

******


End file.
